


"Что будет завтра?"

by lotioniel



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotioniel/pseuds/lotioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2-34 00Q. АУ. Кью – вампир, 007 – Ван Хельсинг. NC-17</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Что будет завтра?"

Кью не выносит солнечный свет, терпеть не может чеснок и распознает приближающегося Джеймса (по запаху виски, как он уверяет) на расстоянии в десять метров.  
Никто никогда не видел, чтобы Кью ел или пил что-либо кроме кофе.  
Никто не видел, чтобы Кью надевал или хотя бы прикасался к подаренным М. серебряным запонкам.  
И все знают: Кью никогда не заходит в те отделы МИ6, куда его не приглашали. 

Само по себе это еще ничего не значит.  
Но Джеймс чувствует — это ничуть не совпадение.

И да, обычные люди просто не могут быть настолько привлекательными. 

\- Ноль-ноль-семь, вы с ума сошли, - говорит Мэллори, когда Джеймс озвучивает ему свои мысли.  
\- Да мне похуй, будь он хоть инкубом, - говорит ноль-ноль-девять, - меня все устраивает, пока его отдел делает все эти штуки!  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - говорит Ив. - Пара недель в Ницце, и от твоей паранойи не останется и следа.  
Джеймс качает головой и не собирается сдаваться. 

Когда Джеймс прямо спрашивает Кью об этом, квотермейстер смеется:  
\- Ноль-ноль-семь, я все понимаю: древняя кровь, тысячелетняя история противостояния, узкородственные браки. Не дает покоя слава предков? Хотите, я подарю вам осиновый кол?  
От улыбки Кью, вида бледной шеи над воротником рубашки, Джеймса ведет. Джеймс сплевывает и ретируется в тир.  
Раз за разом вгоняя пули в центр мишени, он представляет, что стреляет в Кью.  
Отец любил повторять: «Серебро в голову, Джим, толченый чеснок в рот, осину в сердце».  
Джеймс уверен, что при случае его рука не дрогнет.

Джеймса мучают сны. Просыпаясь в холодном поту, он почти тут же забывает их. Он помнит только светлые глаза Кью, холодные пальцы и шепот: «Пусти меня!»  
Джеймс долго лежит, уставившись в потолок. Рука против воли скользит к паху.  
Джеймс кончает, представляя холодные губы Кью на своем члене, и ненавидит себя за это.

С течением времени все становится только хуже.  
Кью азартно распутывает узлы на шнурках и пересчитывает арахис в упаковке.  
Кью не морщится, расплескав на себя горячий кофе.  
«Кровавая Мэри», которую Кью пьет в канун Нового Года, пахнет кровью. 

Джеймс запивает снотворное виски и больше не видит снов.

Ливия, очередное задание. Джеймс, пятеро измученных долгим заключением репортеров ВВС и два патрона в «вальтере». Вопреки всему, голос Кью в наушнике успокаивает. Глубоко внутри Джеймса в истерике бьется призрак охотника: «Враг!», но Кью говорит:  
\- Я выведу вас. Верьте мне, ноль-ноль-семь.  
И Джеймс верит.  
Кью ведет Джеймса и освобожденных заложников по окраине Аль-Байда к вертушке МИ6.  
Когда вертушка поднимается в воздух, Джеймс позволяет себе две совершенно чудовищные вещи: он шепчет: «Спасибо, Кью», - и коротко стонет от боли в простреленном плече.  
\- Это моя работа, - шепчет Кью в ответ.  
Через пять часов Джеймс входит в кабинет Мэллори для доклада. На сменной белой рубашке проступает красное - пора менять наскоро наложенную повязку.  
Кью шумно вздыхает и отшатывается.  
\- Простите, М., - произносит Кью. - Я зайду позже.  
Джеймс провожает его задумчивым взглядом, но молчит.

Все заканчивается одной летней ночью на заброшенном складе в Бордо.  
Кью колдует над ноутбуком парня по имени Пабло Родригес, бывшего работника IT-отдела Le Blayais(1). Трудно поверить, но Пабло удалось влезть в сети местных АЭС, и он едва не устроил второй Чернобыль.  
Пальцы Кью с нечеловеческой скоростью порхают над клавиатурой, возобновляя аппаратную защиту реакторов.  
У Пабло неожиданно хорошая огневая поддержка со стороны тунисских экстремистов.  
Джеймс держит оборону в узком коридоре, но их, черт возьми, слишком много даже для агента с двумя нулями.  
\- Продержитесь еще восемь минут, - кричит в наушнике Мэллори.  
Джеймс смеется, Джеймс говорит: «Окей, нет проблем».  
Джеймс знает — они не успеют.  
\- Готово, - выдыхает Кью.  
\- Мир в очередной раз спасен, - в ответ усмехается Бонд.  
\- Уверен, мы заслужили по медали и цитате из Библии на надгробном камне, - улыбается Кью.  
Им не хватает всего двух минут. Джеймс чувствует только облегчение, когда огромный араб разряжает в него АК74 с пятнадцати метров— все тридцать патронов очередью.  
Боли нет, все вокруг погружается в теплую темноту. Джеймс, кажется, слышит крик Кью и закрывает глаза.

Ноль-ноль-семь просыпается, чувствуя во рту мерзкий привкус крови, безуспешно пытается приподняться на локтях.  
\- Не двигайтесь, командер, - говорит парень с нашивкой медика на рукаве. - Вам очень повезло, еще немного - и вас было бы не спасти.  
Гул вертушки глушит голос, так что Джеймсу приходится читать по губам. Мэллори придерживает Джеймса за плечо.  
\- Где Кью? - хрипит Джеймс.  
\- Он же не выносит полеты, - говорит Мэллори. - Вернется в Лондон на поезде.  
Джеймс слабо кивает и откидывается на носилках. Он точно помнит то щекотное ощущение, когда его жалит рой стальных ос. 

Валяясь на больничной койке, Джеймс читает отчет Кью, копию которого он уговорил достать Ив.  
Его приводят в восхищение обтекаемые фразы. Должно быть, Кью не один век шлифовал искусство докладывать обо всем, в итоге не сказав ничего.  
Джеймс рассматривает неофициальные фотографии. Подтеки крови на стенах, оторванные конечности. Он отлично представляет, как все могло произойти. Призрак охотника кричит: «Враг!», и Джеймсу нечем возразить ему.  
\- Как ты тут? - щебечет Манипенни.  
\- Отлично, - вздыхает Джеймс. Он действительно выздоравливает на редкость быстро. Остаточное действие порченной крови.  
\- Бриггса повысили, Паркера уволили, - Ив устраивается в кресле у его кровати. - Мэллори был на ковре у Ее Величества, вернулся очень недовольным.  
Джеймс смеется: Ив скучает по «земле» и пытается занять себя сплетнями.  
\- Что с Кью? - осторожно интересуется он.  
\- Нормально, насколько это вообще возможно, - отвечает Манипенни. - Взял отпуск.

Джеймс сбегает из госпиталя через две недели.  
До поезда в Труро у него есть несколько часов, которые он тратит на душ и смену одежды.  
Собранный рюкзак давно дожидается его под кроватью.  
Труро встречает Джеймса серым небом и сыростью, от которой ноет в груди.  
До домика Кью Джеймс добирается на такси. Ему незачем прятаться — после всего случившегося Кью определенно способен чувствовать его на расстоянии.  
Калитка гостеприимно приоткрыта, дверь не заперта.  
Джеймс входит в гостиную с плотно задернутыми пыльными бордовыми шторами. Кью сидит в кресле у разожженного камина. Ноутбук и пустая кофейная чашка на журнальном столике.  
\- Бутройт, - произносит Джеймс.  
\- Ван Хельсинг, - эхом отзывается Кью.  
Старые часы тикают на стене, отсчитывая последние мгновения.  
Они срываются с места одновременно.  
На стороне Кью скорость, на стороне Джеймса - серебро и разделенная кровь. 

\- Убьешь меня? - хрипит Кью, когда серебряная удавка захлестывает петлей его горло, оставляя зеленоватые ожоги на коже.  
Джеймс прижимает его лицом к стене, и Кью не делает попыток освободиться.  
\- Не сейчас. Я не за этим пришел, - говорит Джеймс. - Я пришел спросить: зачем? Что за игру ты ведешь?  
\- Я не мог позволить тебе умереть, - просто отвечает Кью. Как будто это объясняет все.  
\- Почему? - Джеймс тяжело дышит. Его ведет от запаха, от ощущения власти над этой древней тварью, от близости чертовой бледной шеи и чуткого уха с аккуратной мочкой.  
\- Просто не мог, - вздыхает Кью и внезапно подается назад, выгибая спину и прижимаясь задницей к паху Джеймса.  
У Джеймса вырывается беспомощное «Блядь!», и он разворачивает Кью лицом к себе, сдергивает серебро, в немом раскаянии касается пальцами воспаленной кожи, целует ожоги.  
Кью стонет, откидывая голову.  
Джеймс подхватывает Кью под ягодицы, подтягивает выше, заставляя цепляться за свои плечи и обхватить себя за талию ногами, чтобы не упасть.  
\- Что мы делаем? - рвано выдыхает Кью между жадными поцелуями.  
\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, - улыбается Джеймс.  
Натыкаясь на мебель, он буксирует их к лестнице.  
\- Второй этаж, - шепчет Кью, прижимаясь щекой к его груди.  
\- Я думал, вы спите в темных подвалах, - дразнит Джеймс, выдергивая рубашку из-под пояса Кью и проводя рукой по прохладной спине.  
\- Ты еще скажи, в гробах, - смеется Кью.  
Они долго добираются до спальни, останавливаясь на каждой второй ступеньке. Джеймс расстегивает Кью рубашку, прикусывает кожу у ключиц, ласкает соски и впалый бледный живот.  
Кью в этот момент красив настолько, что даже слепой не спутает его с человеком.  
Когда они наконец оказываются в постели, Кью змеей выворачивается из одежды, расстегивает Джеймсу брюки, ртом ласкает его член сквозь хлопок белья.  
Джеймсу мало этого, ему нужен весь Кью, полностью, и он хватает Кью за плечо, подтягивает выше, целует, кусая губы до крови. Кью дрожит всем телом.  
\- Я не могу, не могу держаться, - стонет Кью, и Джеймс приглашающе выгибает шею, сжимая правой рукой член Кью.  
У Кью совсем небольшие, но чертовски острые клыки. Он легко прокусывает наружную сонную артерию, делает несколько жадных глотков в ритме движения руки Джеймса на его члене.  
Кью через силу останавливается, зализывает языком место укуса.  
Джеймс отстраняется, сбрасывает брюки и рубашку, стягивает белье. Хватает Кью за ногу, притягивает к себе на колени, оглаживает худые ягодицы, спину с острыми позвонками.  
Кью кивает, соглашаясь на все, что Джеймс захочет.  
Джеймс входит в него по слюне, и Кью не против, он лихорадочно шепчет, что это больно, но не больнее, чем серебро по коже, и почти так же сладко, как кровь Джеймса.  
\- Ну же, давай, - хрипит Джеймс, и Кью вновь кусает его, слизывает кровь с шеи.  
Джеймс не щадит Кью, двигается размашисто, мощно. И через пару минут Кью кричит и выгибается в его руках, забрызгивая себе живот.  
Джеймс следует за ним.  
Потом они просто лежат рядом и молчат. Джеймс касается рукой узкой груди Кью, различая редкие глухие удары — у Кью все-таки бьется сердце.  
Что будет завтра? Джеймсу совершенно не хочется думать об этом.  
Здесь и сейчас — он, наверное, счастлив. 

(1) Le Blayais — АЭС вблизи города Бордо во Франции.


End file.
